Cliché
by mandymellark
Summary: "You know, you're a little fire ball." I say. "You should see me in bed," she winks. I step closer to her, putting a hand on her waist, she smirks up at me, while I look down at her. "Is that a challenge?" I say, whispering. She puts her hand on my neck, and stands on her tip toes, whispering in my ear with hot breath, sending chills down my spine. "Maybe."
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

**Here's my new story. Just trying something new. I know i'm not exactly in th position to be writing a new story, but i had some inspiration! So yea. And i will still be conitnuing Unbelievable, but this is just a side project when i have some writers block. i will be finishing this one. i promise. it wont be like Rebel's Summer. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you can! Thanks!**

**Mandy**

…

Let me just start off with one thing.

The whole thing about being new and everyone staring at you is bullshit.

Some cliché bullshit.

If your some gorgeous person sent down from the gods made of gold, then yes, maybe everyone will be staring at you. But if you're some regular person, no one gives a flying fuck about you. Sorry. But no one does.

But I think the reason some people's eyes were on me was because of my piece of shit truck. Don't get me wrong, I love it to death, but it really is a piece of shit. Such a clunker, and the engine does not purr. It roars like a dying lion.

"Nice car!" Some blunder head yells at me. I whip around and start walking backwards.

"Thanks!" I yell while flipping him off. He raises his brow, while his Barbie girlfriend hangs off his side, with her jaw wide open like she's about to blow the invisible man. He smirks however when I start to turn around, and I blow him a kiss.

So that's why I everyone was staring at me. Not because I was new, but because I flipped off, I guess, the god of the school.

Whoops.

**Cato POV**

I'll say, when that junk of a car pulled up, I thought it was some new junior who finally got a car. But I was wrong. Some new chick. I didn't think she was much, but she was actually pretty hot. Wearing cut off shorts to show off her nice tan legs, an old t-shirt with some indie band name on it with it rips on the back, peaking out some of her skin, basically begging me to touch it. But with a touch of badass because of her clunky combat boots.

Nice.

I mean, she made me forget that technically, my girlfriend, was hanging on me. We weren't official, but we were as close as we could be. Mostly just friends with benefits.

"Nice truck!" I shout at her, and she turns around so I can see her pretty little face.

"Thanks!" she yells back, and flips me off. Then she has the nerve to blow me a kiss, resulting in Glimmer, aka the one hanging off of me, to stomp her foot.

Fire girl.

I got to admit, I was interested. Definitely interested.

"Bet you can tap that by the end of this week," Marvel says to me, resulting in Glimmer whipping around and death glaring him.

"Um excuse me?! I'm right here asshole!" she shouts.

"Your on," I say to Marvel. Glimmer looks at me in disbelief and grabs her bag.

"Ass," she mutters to me, and goes off storming into the school. What can I say? I'm a dude. I need some variety in my life.

"You think she'll be easy or hard?" Marvel asks.

"I'm not sure. But you know I like a challenge," I chuckle. The bell rings, and we grab our shit and head to our classes. As I'm walking through the hall, I see the little spit bar trying to open her locker.

"Piece if shit," she mutters, kicking the door.

"Easy," I say. She snaps her head around.

"Well well well. Of course of all people you would be here right now."

"What does that mean?" she shakes her head, muttering. I'm pretty sure it was 'cliché' but I wasn't sure. "Well do you need some help?" I ask. She then pops open the locker, and smiles at me leaning against the locker. Damn would I love to just grab her and-

"I'm a big girl. I don't need help." She smirks at me. "You have some drool," she says motioning to her mouth. I laugh and when she goes to put shit into her locker I wipe my mouth.

Just in case.

"You know, you're a little fire ball."

"You should see me in bed," she winks. I step closer to her, putting a hand on her waist, she smirks up at me, while I look down at her.

"Is that a challenge?" she puts her hand on my neck, and stands on her tip toes, whispering in my ear with hot breath, sending chills down my spine.

"Maybe." She steps away, and slams her locker, waving at me. "Bye, stranger." She smiles and turns around to walk to her class.

"My names Cato!" I snap out of what she just did to me. She looks behind her, smiling at me.

I don't know who she is, but she just sparked something in me, and I want more. I want to find out more about her. I decide to take off after her.

"Need help finding your classes?" I ask her. She seems surprised.

"Is there a reason why you're following me?" she asks.

"Just being friendly." I say. It was a good question. I didn't even know why I was here.

"Yea, well. I don't need friends. I'm fine on my own."

"Yea okay." I bump into her.

"Don't even think about starting this shove war." She stops, and I look back at her. She gets in my face. "Cause I win every time." She says with a smirk. She continues to walk.

"What class are you going to?" I ask her.

"Why?"

"Maybe we have the same schedule." I tell her. She rolls her eyes.

"Chemistry." She says.

"Shit." I mutter. She raises her eyebrows at me. "I have Algebra."

"Well I guess I'll just see you later." She smiles at me. She turns into the classroom. I was in a haze until the bell rang.

It would be my luck that my class happened to be on the other side of school.

What was this girl doing to me?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

**I was so happy with the response, so i just had to write this. thank you for all the alerts and stuff! I'm super excited to watch this become into a story. and i hope you guys are too. Please review and let me know what you think, and if you want me to continue the story or if you have any ideas. thanks everyone! enjoy the chapter!**

**Mandy**

School went by fast that day. Of course I didn't notice, my thoughts were full of her. And I didn't even know her name. I was pathetic. And I didn't get a chance to see her. We didn't have any classes together. Just my luck. And I couldn't catch her after school because of football practice.

Glimmer tried hard today to make me ay attention to her. But I would just shove her off. Like she'd kiss my cheek hello. She wasn't throwing herself on me, just trying a little to hard for my attention. I know she was upset when I made that bet with Marvel to sleep with the new girl, but what can I say? Glimmer was just too much for me.

"You've been off today," Marvel said, as he shoved me into the locker room.

"Yea I know." I shove him back, and we dress out into shorts. Coach said we weren't doing much today just conditioning. When we went out in the field, a couple people were in the stands. Glimmer was with her friend Clove by her side. She insisted today at lunch that I needed to give her a ride home because her mom was 'busy'.

But another girl was there. Sitting up higher in the stands, smirking at me. It was her. She clapped slowly at me, looking almost bored. I gave her a small wave, which Glimmer caught on and snapped her head back and glared at me. Her laugh bubbled through the air and she blew me a kiss. I shook my head, and tried to do my best to pay attention to coach.

Every so often, I would catch myself looking at her. She would always be looking somewhere else. But sometimes she caught my eye, which result in her waving to me. I would always snap away, pretending it didn't happen. But her laugh would always appear. When the practice was over, I looked up and saw her gone.

Glimmer came up to me, trying to catch me before I went into the locker room, which unfortunately she did.

"Great job babe." She kissed my cheek.

"Thanks," I side step her. But she blocks me.

"Did you see that new girl Katniss?" she asked me. "She's so lame. She just sat there the entire time for no reason."

"That's her name?" I ask her. It sounded nice. Unique. Like her.

"Yea. So?" she says in a bitchy tone.

"Nothing." I mutter. "Look I got to change. And I cant give you a ride today. I have shit to do. sorry." I walk past her, and her jaw drops.

"What am I suppose to do?" she yells at me.

"You've got skills. Use them!" I hear her make an exasperated sound, and stomp her foot. I change quickly, just wanting to get home. When I make it to the parking lot, there's only a few remaining cars.

Including the clunker from this morning. The one belonging to Katniss. She was sitting on the hood, looking extremely bored. She turns her head towards me. "You just keep showing up everywhere don't you?" she jokes.

"Not like I'm stalking you. In fact, I'm pretty sure you are."

"Yea right." She scoffs.

"Well you were the one watching my practice."she shrugs her shoulders.

"You're the only guy I knew. And my truck won't start." She says, seeming upset.

"Your asking for my help?' I put a hand to my chest, and act honored.

"Shut up," she says. I smile at her, and corner of her lip pulls up. "Are you gonna help or do I have to call triple a?" she says. I motion for her to get up. She pops the hood, and I take a look.

"Well, looks like your battery died." She bends down to look.

"God dammit." She mutters. I look over at her, and she looks over at me. I can see a spark in her eye, and I can feel my head moving closer to hers. She pulls back first, I stop too. She moves positions, and you can feel the awkwardness in the air. She stands up, and I mentally curse myself before standing up too. She leans against the truck ,a dn I put my hands in my pockets.

"Do you have any jumper cables?" she asks, clearly forgetting about the little incident a moment ago.

"Unfortunately, no" she bows her head. "But I do have a battery charger. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Can I use it?" I give her a small smile.

"I'll go get it." I run to my truck, and drive it next to Katniss' truck, and dig the battery charger out from the back. Once it's plugged in, all we have to do is wait. I sit up on the hood of my car, and pat the spot next to me for Katniss to join. She rolls her eyes, and pushes herself up and sits next to me.

"Well Katniss, " I tell her. "Looks like were supposed to be friends." I say, jokingly.

"That's so cliché." She mutters. Shoving me slightly.

"Maybe." I smile. She laughs. "Sp," I start. "Of all places, why did you move here?"

"Well," she says, clapping her hands together. "My parents are divorced. Two kids, after 7 years called it quits. My dad moved to New York, my mom stayed here in California with my younger sister. My dad ending up passing away a little while ago." She pauses.

"Wow. I'm sorry about that." I tell her.

"It's okay. It was a while ago." She gives me a small smile, and continues. "Well, I stayed in New York for a little bit, but money went dry, and had to move back here. Prim was happy. My mom… well, I'll save that for another time. But, I just got settled in from being here for two weeks, and" she gestures to herself. "Ta daaa. Here I am." I smirk at her.

"Nice. How old is your sister?" I ask.

"Not too old. Prim's about 12 now." I nod my head. "Enough about me, please." She laughs. "What about you?"

"I live on my own actually. My parents are business partners and their main office is in New York. They send money when I need it. I'm an only child," I smile at her.

"Lucky." She laughs. "Don't get me wrong, I love Prim, but sometimes it would be better if she wasn't around sometimes." She gives sad smile, and turns her head towards me. We slowly start to lean forward again, my hands on her hi[, hers reaching for my neck. I'm just about to kiss her lips, when my phone goes off. She gives out a sigh, and I mentally curse myself. She retracts her hand, and leans back on the hood. "You better get that." She smiles.

I give a quick apology, and I answer my phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey umm, wanna come over?" it's Glimmer. Of course. Of fucking course she would be the one calling me.

"Not really. Like I said early, I have shit to do."

"But Cato-"

"Bye Glimmer." I tell her. I end the call, and look back over to Katniss. She's unplugging the battery charger, and hands it back to me.

"Thanks for letting me use it." She hands it to me, and our fingers momentarily brush together.

"Yea no problem." She goes to turn around, but I call her name out.

"Hey um, let me give you my number in case you break down or something." She laughs but hands over her phone. I give it back, and she smiles at me.

"Thanks again." She says, hopping into her truck. I watch her drive away.

She was doing something to me. And I wasn't sure if I was liking it or not. I mean, she told me about her family, so I guess that makes up friends. But I think I wanted it to me more. More than just that.

But what was I thinking. I just met her! I was turning soft, for whatever reason. But like I said, she was doing something to me.

Spit Fire was changing me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

**Teehee. I like this story. I actually really do. thank you for all the reviews! I feel so grateful, and the follows. I'm so happy. And over 500 views :D thank you thank you thank you! So here's the next chapter. Things get heated :o. Okay, well please please please review and let me know what you think and if I should continue. Thanks everyone! **

**Mandy **

I have to say, when Katniss didn't text me, I was kind of disappointed. I wanted to talk to her, to get to know her, but maybe she had stuff to do. Right? But I don't think I was thinking clearly anymore. My thoughts were getting foggy, and I felt like my thoughts were constantly diverting themselves to her.

I was actually looking forward to school though. I don't think I've driven there faster. Usually I take as much time as I need to get out of the house, but I was hoping I could meet up with her before school starts.

When I got here though, her car was already parked, and there was no sign of her. I walked up to Marvel and everyone else. Glimmer was staring me down, and dressed in-

Well let me say this is the gentlest way I can-

In really slutty clothes.

Sorry. But she was really just trying too hard. She'll get over this phase though. I;ve known Glimmer for a long time, and I know it takes her a while to get over these things. Well the bell rang, I trudged on to first period, and still couldn't find her.

First period I zoned out, but in the middle of the class, I swear everyone became those aliens from toy story. In walked the girl in combat boots. Her head was messily sexy, looked like she had been running her hands through it for a while. Today, it was a long white sleeved t-shirt, and ripped jeans. She looked around the classroom, and when she saw me she gave me a gentle smile.

A few faces looked back at me, and tried to understand the interaction that just happened, but we were all interrupted by the teacher.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um yea." She said, walking over to him."My schedule got changed. Am I in the right place?" she asked, biting her lip. Oh god, I wanted to just kiss her right then and there. The teacher checked her schedule, and gave it back.

"Well, the only empty seat in next to Cato. I'm sure you'll make friendly right Cato?" the teacher looked at me and asked. Katniss smiled, and tried to cover a laugh.

"Oh yes." She looked up, and I gave her a quick wink. She smiled, and made her way next to me.

"Well class, time to assign a project." Everyone groaned. Including me.

"Is that sexy noise that just came out of your mouth the noise you'll be making in bed when I rock your world?" Katniss leaned over and whispered to me. I bursted out laughing, and the teacher gave me a pointed look.

"Control yourself." I looked over at Katniss, my fist in my mouth trying to hold myself together.

"Maybe," I whispered to Katniss. I put my hand on her thigh, and leaned closer. "What noise will you be making?" she smiled.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She whispered.

"Are you two done?" the teacher asked. We shot apart, and Katniss started blushing like crazy. I laughed and nodded my head. "Thank you. Now, you will be partnered up with the person next to you." The teacher shot me and Katniss a dangerous look. "So please do try and get some work done." Katniss started giggling, and out her head down on the desk, her shoulders shaking every so often with laughter. The teacher went on to give us our assignment.

"Due Friday!" he yelled as we all shuffled out of the classroom door.

"Well I think that was a great way to start off the day," Katniss said, elbowing my side.

"Yea," I laughed. "So when do you want to start working on that little assignment?" I asked.

"Which one?" she joked. I rolled my eyes. "Kidding. But probably soon, or it wont get done. So how about you come over after school and we can get working on that." We stop at her locker.

"You move fast." I tell her. She looks at me weirdly. "We've barely met, yet you're inviting me over to your house. Are you trying to ask me something?" I joke.

"Totally." She says. I laugh.

The day goes by much more uneventful. Katniss ended up getting switched into some of my classes, which were hilarious, and before I know it I'm pulling up into Katniss' apartment building complex. She gets out of her truck, and I follow her, slinging my arm around her.

"You cant even wait to get into the house without making a move." She says shoving my arm off. I just laugh and follow her. Katniss unlocks the door, after us climbing 3 flights of stairs. It's a little urn down, and small, but I didn't mind. Sitting by the kitchen, was what I was guessing was Prim. Her blond hair was in two braids, and she was huffing frustratingly at the task in front of her.

"I'm home." Katniss says. Prim looks over her shoulder.

"Obviously."

"Watch yourself." Katniss says. "We have a guest." Prim turns around, and her eyes widen.

"A boy?! Here?! Oh my god. Where's my camera?"

"That's it!" Katniss says, laughing. She picks up a squealing pig, and Katniss throws her onto the couch. "Be nice!" Prim sticks out her tongue. I take a seat by the counter, and just watch.

"What's your name?" Prim asks when Katniss stops attacking her.

"Cato," I tell her. She nods. "Nice to meet you." I laugh.

"You too." Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Well we have a project to work on," Katniss grabs my arm, and drags me down the small hall. "Behave!" she yells over her shoulder.

"Bite me!" Prim yells back. I laugh, and Katniss lets go of my arm.

"Sorry about that." She laughs.

"It's fine." I say. She shuts the door behind her, and gives me a devious smile.

"Now I have you all to myself. I can do whatever I want." I raise my eyebrow at her. "And I say…." She says. "We do our stupid project." I laugh, and we start working at it. We go at it for a couple of hours, taking breaks every now in then, resulting in me off the bed almost every time.

"Fucking hand cramp," Katniss mutters. "I swear this teacher-" she's cut off when down the hall there is a person stumbling, and what sounded like glass shattering. "Shit shit shit shit shit." Katniss starts to chant. She bolts off the bed, and I follow her.

What looks like a middle aged woman is stumbling around, trying to do everything to stay on her feet. Her eyes are red, her hair in a knotted mess. She looks terrible, and if Katniss wasn't acting as calm as she was, I would think this was some random chick.

"What are you doing here?" she asks her in a harsh tone.

"Mom?"Prim asks gently. Wait. What? This chick was their mom? She had to be kidding.

"This is my house." Her mom says. she kept stumbling, and threw her bag on the ground.

"Look," Katniss says to her. "You're drunk, and on whatever drug you're on. Can you just, go. Please? Prim doesn't need to see you like this." Katniss says harshly.

"Fuck off." Her mom says to her. She looks at me. "And it looks like your whoring around. How dare you use my house. Mine!" she yells. Katniss walks away, runnignboth of her hands through her hair.

"Look, Cato take Prim to my room, and just stay in there. Please." I nod my head, and I take Prim with me. I shut the door and press my ear to the door.

"We're working on a project." I hear Katniss mutter.

"No! your lying to me. Don't lie to me." I hear someone being shoved into a wall, and small grunt. Prim lets out a sqeal, and I go to her and wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"Let go." I hear Katniss yell.

"No. This is what you deserve for whoring around in my house!" there's a sound of skin slapping skin, and Katniss' yelp soon follows.

"I'm not!" Katniss yells. "Why don't you get out of here! God you're such a screw up as a mother! Such a fuck up!"

"Don't you dare-"

"Prim doesn't deserve this. At all! None of us do. And you wonder why dad left you. Why I went with him! Just get out of here! Go!" Katniss yells.

"I'll be back in a little bit." Katniss' mother threatens. "And you'll be regretting those words you said." There's a door slamming, and a frustrated yell coming from Katniss. I open the door, and find Katniss pacing. Her fist in her mouth. She looks at me, and her face drops.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you had to hear all that. I just-" she stops. I put my arms around her.

"It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. That wasn't your fault."

"I know. But I feel so embarrassed." She whispers into my shirt.

"Don't." I tell her. She sighs, and I release here. she gives me a frustrated look. "Do you need somewhere to go tonight?" I ask her, running my hand down her now reddened cheek. She leans into my palm. "You can. At least until when you feel safe to come back?" she sighs.

"I hate owing people." She whispers. "And I know I'll have to if I accept your offer."

"No you wont. Just, come with me tonight. I have a spare bedroom for you and Prim if you need to." She bites her lip, and the conflicted look in her eye tells me she's actually considering it. She looks up at me.

"I'll go get my stuff."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

**Its short, its dry, and kind of awkward. I don't know. I was halfway through writing the chapter, but then changed my mind. I felt like Katniss moving in with Cato was too fast. I mean they've only known each other for two days. It would be weird. So sorry all you shippers. But! I did need to write a chaper, and this is what came out. Sorry for it. it's a pretty shitty excuse for a chapter. So if any of you guys have any ideas and would be willing to share in a review! That would be great. And also! I might post again tonight, but I only will if I get 15 reviews. Thanks guys. Loveyou all.**

**mandy**

**Cato POV**

Katniss ended up not coming with me. She said she needed to figure this out, and if she ran away from the problem, then it would just keep going. And I had to give her props for that. And I've only known her for two days. I think she was uncomfortable with the thought in the first place, and I think pushing her to come stay with me because of her mom would not be good.

I was trying to be friends with her. I didn't want to chase her away. And I wasn't sure how long Katniss' mother had been that way, and no matter how much I wanted to intervene, I knew it wasn't my business unless Katniss came to me and told me.

I was scared for her though. I didn't want her to get hurt. I did get her number though, in case she needed to talk to me, or I wanted to talk to her and see if she was okay.

The next day at school however, she didn't show up. I was worried htta her mom didn't something bad. So I ended up sending her a text.

**You ok? **

She responded in the middle of 3rd period, resulting in my phone going over extremely loud, and the teacher almost jacked it from me.

**Fine. Just had some stuff to take care of. I'll be back tomorrow. **

And shortly after that one she sent me another.

**(:**

So I had nothing to worry about. Right?

I don't know anymore. I have a feeling I was turning soft, really soft. And this chick who I had barely known was bringing up my feelings.

Shit.

I ended up leaving during lunch, to go out with some friends. We all went to the little diner in town.

"Where's the little spit fire?" Marvel asked.

"How should I know?" I said.

"I don't know. Isn't she your little thing now?" I shrugged. Marvel shoved me into the door. We took a seat in one of the booths, and up came a waiter.

"You guys want any drinks?" she asked in a bored voice. I looked up at her. He rmakeup was smudged, her hair piled messily at the top of her head, and she looked like she hadn't gotten sleep at all.

"Katniss?" I asked. She did a double take of both of us.

"Uh hey?" she said. Her cheeks started to turn pink, and she looked kind of pissed.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Marvel asked. Katniss looked shocked at the invitation, but shrugged her shoulders.

"Um sure. Let me just go put my apron back and take my break." She scurried off. I shot Marvel a pointed look.

"Well don't give me that face you dick. Don't you think it would have been a little awkward to have her waiting on us?"

"I guess." Katniss came back, her hair now down. She slid to the seat next to me, so we were both looking at Marvel.

"And now I'm a third wheel," he said frustrated. "Fuck you Cato," he said jokingly. I laughed. "I'm going down the mini mart down the street." I waved him goodbye, and Katniss started laughing.

"I'll just," she pointed to the other seat, and she slid around. She laughed again.

"Hey," I said, laughing.

"Hey," she smiled.

"So why weren't you at school today?"I asked her.

"Well, woke up late, realized I had work." She said, "And I had to go to work because the dumb bitch wont work," she sighed. "God I just embarrass myself so much when I'm around you." She put he rhead on the table.

"Hey," I whispered softly, grabbing one of her hands, she didn't protest. "I don't think that. I don't mind." She peaked out.

"Still." She said. "And I don't know what your doing to me boy, but your making me feel funny shit. So you better stop." She laughed.

"Well the feelings are mutual spit fire." She shook her head, and glared at me. She sqeezed my hand back until it started to hurt. "Ow. Damn, you've got a grip."

"Dont call me spit fire." She smirked.

"Whatever," I scoffed. She stuck her tongue out at me. "Watch yourself."

"Can I watch you.." she said. She leaned forward, and gave me a mischievous smile, and licked her lips, looking down at my lips, then back at me. "Undress?" she sat back down in her seat. I laughed.

"All you want babe. Looking is for free. Touching will cost you."

"Mmm," she said. She leaned forward and dragged her finger down my cheek. "I think I'm an exception." She was suddenly really close, and all I wanted to do was kiss her. "I'll see you later hotshot." she winked, and sauntered away, laughing. I shook my head.

This girl was going to be the death of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

**hey guys! thank you so much for all of your reviews and alerts! and of course, for the enocouraging words. so thank you guys! enjoy the chapter and please if you get a chance review! And for any of you who follow my story Unblievable, it will be updated Wednesday(:**

**Thanks guys! enjoy! review!**

**Mandy  
**

* * *

"I still cant believe you third wheeled me yesterday," Marvel scoffed. I glared at him.

"You were the on who invited her to sit with us."

"Yea well," Marvel says. I park my truck in my parking space, and we both get out, meeting up with everyone else. Clove death glares me when I walk up.

"Glimmer has been crying her eyes out. And you know whos been having to deal with is? Me!" Clove says, pointing her finger in my face.

"Well what did I do?"

"You made that stupid bet saying you could do it with the new chick. She's upset. She thought you two were official."

"Yea well she's delusional." I tell her. Clove just rolls her eyes, and stops talking.

"That reminds me," Marvel says, "Thank you Clove. Cato I believe I won that bet."

"Yea and whats your prize?" I snap at him "Bragging rights?"

"All day everyday!" He starts dancing around.

"Queer," I mutter. I look behind me and see Katniss sitting in her truck, her head is resting against the steering wheel. She looks frustrated, and has big clunky sunglasses on. "Hey I'll be back," I tell everyone.

"Get some!" I hear Marvel yell. I walk up to the passenger side of Katniss' truck. She jumps when I knock on the window, but she leans over and unlocks the door.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," she whispers. She sounds like she's been crying.

"Are you ok?" I ask her, rubbing her arm.

"Fine." She whispers. She looks out the other way.

"Obviously not." I whisper. "What happened?" she stay silent for a minute.

"We got evicted," Katniss gives out a sarcastic laugh. "After everything I tried, eviction. And now Prim," she chokes up. "God they're taking her away. And there's nothing I can do! I'm not even 18 yet, and my piece of shit mother isn't as they put it "well enough" to take care of her. God I hope that bitch gets sent to jail." She mutters.

"I'm so sorry Kat," I tell her. She shrugs.

"It's whatever I guess. It was inevitable. I didn't know she was 6 months behind rent." I sigh.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" I ask her. I feel her tense up.

"It's nothing," she mutters. I softly grab her chin, and take them off.

"Jesus Katniss that's not nothing." She's got a swollen eye, and a bruised cheek. She gives me a weak smile. "Why?"

"She got mad," Katniss looks down at her lap, playing with her hands. "I happened to be there. Prim was smart and ran to her room, so nothing happened to her." I put my arm over Katniss' shoulder and pull her into me. She doesn't object, and ends up sinking deeper into my side.

"I'm sorry Kat." I tell her. She just sighs.

"It doesn't matter. Prim will be safe somewhere else. I wont have to worry except where I have to go," she buries her head into my side, and lets out a frustrated groan.

"Is that the noise you'll be making?" I ask in a joking tone. She punches my ribs, and I flinch. She just laughs.

"Asshole," she laughs. She pulls up, and smiles at me. I could that the weak side of her was gone, and she was back to her normal self. "You're changing me." She says, and leans back into her seat, her arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"I don't know. You're making me feel shit." I raise my eyebrows at her. "I hate feelings," she sighs. I laugh.

"Yea well, join the club." She looks over at me, and has a conflicted look in her eye.

"I think the bell rung like, 10 minutes ago." Katniss laughs. I look around, and sure enough, no one's in the parking lot.

"I don't mind." She laughs.

"Well I wasn't at school yesterday, I don't think another day will kill me," she smiles. I just rest my head back, and close my eyes. Enjoying the silence. We stay this way for a couple of minutes, until she breaks the silence.

"Cato?" she asks. I open one eye and look at her.

"Hmm?" she's biting her lip. She leans forward, grabs my face,

And kisses me.

I'm frozen for a minute, but I slowly slide my hand up to her good cheek, and kiss her back. She's the one to pull back first, and she sits back on her seat.

"Thanks," she says. She has a small smile on her face, and she's slightly blushing. "For everything." She looks up and I give her a small smile. We both sit there, in a sort of awkward silence.

"What am I going to do?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't what I'm suppose to do now that we're evicted. Where am I spouse to go?" she sighs, and bangs her head down on the steering wheel.

"Well I know you already objected this idea once.. but.." I say. She looks up at me.

"Are you serious?" she asks.

"Yea," I say. "I mean, I don't know. Even though we haven't know each other for a while, but, I'm certainly willing to help you out." She looks at me, and bites her lip again. "I mean, its not like once you're there you're stuck with me, but you can stay with me until you get back on your feet."

"I hate owing people." She whispers. "You know that."

"Well," I say.

"You really mean it though?" I nod my head.

"You can come to my house now. I mean, we already missed first period, I don't really wanna go to class. We can go to your house and get your stuff. Only if you want though." I tell her. She takes a deep breath, and thinks to herself for a moment.

"You're sure about this?" she asks, still skeptical.

"I wouldn't be offering if I wasn't." I say. She gives out a small laugh, and looks at me.

"Ok," She smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I had writers block, then i had a super busy week, and no time to update! I know it's not an excuse, but sorry. Ok, and some of you may have noticed, the rating got changed to M. I got a PM from a moderater or soemthing saying i had to change it because of sexual content or whatever, or it woul dbe removed. And i didnt want that so.. anyway. That's why. I also wanted to thank all you for the support! I'm alreayd six chpaters in and i have ver 75 reviews! That's awesome! SO thank you thank you thank for all of you who are reading this, and reviewing. it inspires me to write. So please do enjouy the chapter, i'll try to update when i can again, and review and lemme know what you think! Thank you agian for all the support!**

**Mandy**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I have to say, moving in with a guy so quick wasn't my first option, but he offered, and I really wasn't in a position to turn it down. It was either stay in California and try to get Prim back, or call it quits and head back to New York, and move in with a friend. But right now, I had to fight for Prim. I'm all she has now.

I drove my car to Cato's after we picked up my stuff. I didn't have a lot, and some of it was still in suitcases and boxes, and we managed to fit it all in two trucks. Cato's was more helpful however because he had the long bed and a four door.

He didn't live too far away. I trailed behind his truck, made turns when he did, and tried to memorize some of th weroads to have somewhat of an idea where we were going. I knew we were heading to the more wealthier side of town, for the houses were getting bigger, and more separated. I started to bite my lip, wondering to myself if I had made the right choice.

We eventually came to his house, which of course was at the end of the road. And I have to say, if I was nervous a couple of minutes ago, I was sure of a hell a lot nervous now.

The house was huge! And I mean, Three stories huge. It was white, red roofing. Perfectly trimmed grass and hedges, which I'm sure Cato had nothing to do with. An array of cars lined up in front of a driveway, pillars, a garden, and I'm pretty sure I spotted a swimming pool in the back.

"Wow. When you said you lived by yourself, I wasn't expecting this." I told him when I hopped out of my truck. I slammed my door shut, and moved over to Cato's truck. He looked over at me, and gave me a shy smile.

"Its a lot. I know. But my parents also lived here at one point." He reminds me, and I nod my head.

We head around to Cato's truck, and start grabbing as much as we can.

"Just set it all by the door, and we'll make trips upstairs later." He tells me. So we do all that until both of our trcks are cleared and there's a stack of Suitcases and boxes by his door. Cato opens the door for me, and I stumble with a box. He catches me by the waist, sending spanks through my body and effectively flushing my cheeks.

"Thanks," I mumble. Cato just laughs. I look around the house, and if the outside wad gorgeous, the inside was much better. White walls, pillars, huge hallways, high ceilings. I'm surprised the boy hasn't trashed the place yet, him being popular and all. I would think they would have parties here every weekend.

"This way," Cato coughs, looking slightly embarrassed. I just follow him, and he leads me up to the staircase to the second floor, and we head down the hallway until we enter a room.

It was fantastic. Almost bigger than my mom's entire apartment. It even had a balcony, that looked out into a forest. I set m boxes down, and walked over. I loved forests. Before my dad and I headed to New York, he would always take me out to a forest we used to live by, and hunt. I havemt had the courage to go back to it, it just felt wrong to go without my dad.

"Wow," I whisper.

"Yea," I turn around to Cato, and he's awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, cheeks slightly pink. "Is it too much?" he asks. I shrug,. The room was big, and I was more than grateful. It even had it's own bathroom.

"Thank you," I say. "I really mean it. this is all great." He smiles at me, his face returning to its normal color.

"Well," he says. "Should we start unpacking?" he asks. I laugh, and we get busy.

* * *

"So do you own property in the forest?" I ask Cato, before shoveling ice cream into my mouth. He laughs at me, and reaches over and wipes ice cream off my chin, sending butterflies to erupt in my stomach. I blush even harder when Cato laughs when he leans back.

"Pretty much." He laughs.

"Wow," I whisper. "Make fun of the blushing girl," I mumble. Cato just laughs, and I stick my tongue out at him. "Anyway, that's great though. Do you ever go hunting in it?" I ask. Cato shakes his head.

"No. We've tried though, the gun shots scare the living shit out of the neighbors." I start laughing, almost choking on my ice cream to the point where Cato has to pat me on the back.

"Careful Katniss. I'm sure that's not the only white stuff you've choked on." My mouth drops, and Cato starts laughing. I crawl over and start punching him on the arm until he's begging for mercy. "Kidding! Kidding!" he says, breathless.

"You better be," I grumble, crossing my arms.

"Aw did I hurt your feelings?" Cato says in a baby voice. I just glare at him. "Aw come here you," he says. when I don't move. He crawls over to me, and I try to scramble away, laughing. He ends up laying on top of me.

"Cato I cant breathe!" I yell at him.

"What?" he asks. I start hitting him, and when he turns over, we're face to face, and super close. The funny atmosphere goes away, and I can feel myself darting my tongue out onto my lips, and glancing at Cato's and back to his eyes. He gulps.

"You have really pretty eyes," he whispers.

"Th-thanks." I stutter, blushing again.

"Aw you're so cute when you blush." He laughs. I glare at him, but my face cracks into a smile.

"Stop no it's not. It's embarrassing an di have no control over it sometimes." I pout, and Cato just rolls his eyes. We just sit there, well more like me try to breathe, and Cato lay on me, for a while. He clears his throat, and gets a small smile on his face.

"Kiss me," he whispers. I smile, and grab his face.

I kiss him, just like he asks me to.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

**Happy V day! Sorry for the shortness really, but it was the best i could do right now. It's just a preview, since now that Unbelievable is over, i'm going to be focusing on this bad boy more. So yea, just a preview sort to see if you guys like where its going. lemme know! and thank you guys so much for almost 100 reviews! Love you all!**

**Mandy**

* * *

I was never really one to be shy. I was always the more out there kind of person. I didn't to be forgotten about, or just deemed as someone not important. I like to be heard.

And Cato, I don't know. I guess he brought that side of me out more. And not going to lie, I liked it. A lot.

I was still kissing Cato, which was getting more difficult since he was laying on top of me, but he started to position himself where he was more hovering over me. I was getting pretty into it, and I could tell he was too. The kisses became more demanding, and longer, and harder.

And I don't think any of us planned on stopping anytime soon, but…

When Cato's phone rang, me and him both jumped, me kneeing his stomach and him biting my lip.

"Jesus," I muttered. I brought my hand to his stomach. "Oh god are you ok?" I asked panickly. He laughed.

"Yea I'm fine." He brought his thumb up to my lip, and ran it over. "But I think you're bleeding," he gave me smirk. I pouted at him.

"Get your damn phone you fool." I laughed. He pushed himself up, and answered it. I just laid my head back on the pillow, and pulled out my phone.

**1 NEW MESSAGE: PRIM**

_Hey, I miss you already. How are you? Where are you living? I'm worried about you. Anyway, I'm in Northern Cali with Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie. So I'm fine. Just let me know how you are. I love you3_

I breathed a sigh of relief. She was with family, and not in some corrupt foster care system. I could breathe again. I looked up to Cato, and saw he was still on the phone.

_Hey little duck. Good to know you're with fam. Don't worry bout me, i've got a place. Keep me updated. Love you._

I threw my phone onto the table, and sat up.

"Yea ok. Bye." Cato huffed, and threw his phone down too.

"Pimp problems?" I asked Cato. He ran his hands through his hair and laughed, glancing at me. "Write a book about it. Number one." He just laughed and shook his head again.

"Nah. Just my parents saying they got delayed. They were supposed to be flying out this week." My eyes bulged out.

"Dude do they know I'm here?" I asked.

"They do know." He laughed. I smacked his shoulder.

"That's not funny!" I laughed slightly.

"Doesn't matter anymore. They're not coming out for at least another month or so." He looked a little disappointed.

"Hey that blows. I'm sorry," I told him in a softer voice. He just shrugged, and shook it off.

"Not that big of a deal. You wanna watch a movie or something?" I laugh and nod my head. Halfway to the tv, Cato stops and turns around to me.

"You're not going to make me watch a sappy ass movie with you are you?" I laugh and shake my head.

"No. Let's watch something funny."

"Thank god," he mumbles. We finally settle on an old movie, and sit on the couch. We were sitting kind of close, but I didn't mind. Last I checked, it was 10, and I was getting tired. So I took a leap of faith, rested my head on Cato's shoulder, and scooted closer.

Almost as a second nature, he wrapped his arm around my waist, and before I knew it, I was drifting off to the sound of Cato's heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

**Hey guys! Nothing really to say, except for thank you all for the reviews and slerts and favorites! It means alot to me. I hope you guys like the chapter(: Please Please Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. is it going to fast? too slow? anything you guys wanna see? Let me know! Love you guys3**

**Mandy**

* * *

When I wake up, I feel warm.

Like, literally.

My senses come back to me slowly, and I feel my whole backside warm. Along with the pair of arms wrapped tightly along my waist. I yawn, not quite thinking about it. Then my eyes snap open.

I'm pressed up against Cato.

On his couch.

I jolt forward… and end up falling on the floor.

On my face.

I groan, loudly, and Cato stirs. He peers down, and looks at me. I just flip him off, and he laughs, rolling on his back.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asks.

"I don't know. I rolled off. Maybe if your arms were wrapped more tightly around me I wouldn't have rolled off. I stand up, and stretch, my shirt riding up showing my bare stomach.

"You have a bellybutton ring?" Cato asks. My hands slap down to my stomach, and I blush slightly. God dammit.

"Yeah," I mumble. I sit down right on Cato's chest. Like, literally. I hear the breath leave him.

"Jesus, give me a warning first." I just shrug my shoulders.

"Get up." He says.

"Actually I'm quite comfortable." I tell him. I adjust myself to where I'm laying on top of Cato, my head resting on his chest so I'm looking at his face. His arms wrap around me, his hands dangerously low on my back.

"Can I wake up everyday like this?" he asks smirking. I roll my eyes.

"No. Because I would end up on the floor." He laughs.

"So?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Remember where my knee is bucko," his eyes widen, as he realizes my knee is conveniently placed in between his.

"Please don't." He whispers. I laugh.

"I wasn't planning on it." I try to push myself up, but Cato's arms keep me firmly locked there.

"Good because you might want it to be intact one day." I roll my eyes, and smack him so he lets me go.

"God you're such a perv." I mutter.

"Only for you darling!" he yells. I walk to the kitchen, and pull out some bowls and cereal. "You're making me breakfast too? I must be dreaming!"

"Dream on because I'm not." I flash him a smile, and his face drops.

"You're telling me I have to get up?" I nod my head, as I sit down and take a bite full of cereal. Cato groans, and walks over to the counter. He grabs my chin, and wipes off some mil that was there. Whoops. My cheeks go hot, and I swallow.

"Thanks," I mumble. Cato takes the seat across from me.

"Aren't we suppose to be in school right now?" he asks. I shrug.

"Probably."

"Fuck," he says. I look up at him. "I have to take a really important test for 5th period." I just roll my eyes at him.

"You're so lame!" I tease him.

"Hey!" he says smiling. I smirk and eat more of my cereal. "I need good grades for football," I just roll my eyes. "Speaking of football. You're coming to my game this Friday right?" I freeze.

"I wasn't planning on it." I tell him. "I hate social events."

"Aw common. Give it try." I shake my head. "There's also a party afterwards. I would really like it if you went with me." I pick up my bowl, and slurp down the rest of the milk. "Even if you are disgusting." I glare at him, then wipe my mouth.

"Why are you asking me on a date?" I ask him. He smiles.

"Is that a yes?"

"No, it was a question." I tell him.

"Well, if you must know, then yea. I am. Problem?" I shake my head, and stand up, bringing my bowl to the sink to wash it out, all while Cato's eyes follow me.

"No because I'm not going." Cato's face drops again.

"Katniss please. It's the first game of the season, and party. Just give it a shot. And if you don't want to go to another one, then I wont make you. But at least give it a try." I find myself surprised that I'm even considering it. I bite my lip, and Cato keeps his pleading eyes on me. I groan.

"Fine." I tell him. His arms shoot up.

"Yes!" I just laugh, and roll my eyes. As I walk past him, his arms shoot out around my waist, and pull me against him.

"You didn't think you were getting away that easy did you?" he teases. I laugh.

"A girl can dream." I wrap my arms around his neck, and smile. It feels good to have some close company. It hasn't been this way in a long time for me. And I've learned to appreciate what you have, and that's what I'm doing.

But a part of this scares me. I'm letting my walls down, ones that I've built up only immune to my father. But Cato was slowly tearing them down. Making me feel good inside, and wanted. Including my feelings. I wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing yet. But for right now, I could consider it good.

"You know," he whispers. "I really like you," I smile at him.

"Yea, me too." I whisper, trying to avoid his eyes as my cheeks fire up. But when I do, he's smiling. His head slowly leans down, until his lips brush against mine. Its slow, and sweet, but it becomes not enough for me. My lips become more demanding, the kisses become more desperate. He catches on, and he pushes me backwards until my back comes in contact with the wall.

The kisses become more and more heated, and I don't think I want to stop. His hands become tangled up in my hair, mine doing the same. I cant help the moan that escapes my mouth when his lips become in contact with my neck. My breathing is hard. And I can feel pressure right above my stomach, knowing Cato is getting excited. His lips return to mine, but eventually we slow down.

"Woah there." I pant. His arms are on either side of my head, and we both take a moment to recover our breaths.

"Sorry," he whispers.

"Don't be." I laugh. He gives me one last kiss.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I laugh, as I realize he's referring to his little friend.

"Have fun." I tell him. He rolls his eyes, and runs upstairs as fast as he can.

I could definitely get used to waking up like _that._


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for late update, busy week. Hope you all are enjoying my story! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. When you get a chance, please please please review! it helps me alot to know what you guys like and dont. Please do! Love you all.**

**Mandy**

* * *

"And so you divide by 4 and then you get…"

Shoot. Me. Now.

This math lesson was going to be the death of me. It got to the point where I started banging my head on the desk. People were looking at me funny. Bitches.

My phone pinged really loud. The teacher snapped her head directly to me.

"Turn it off Ms. Everdeen!" I check in my bag real quick and see its from Cato.

_Can you get out of class?_

"I would, but its actually a text telling me my mom just died." Everyone snaps their heads to me. The teacher drops her whiteboard marker, and gasps.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," I shrug. I pick up my things and head out the door. "She was a bitch anyway," if she wasn't shocked then, she was now. Her face was mixed with rage and confusion. Whatever. I ran out of class, and walked out into the parking lot. Cato was sitting on the hood of his truck. Looked like a rose.

"Um hey?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey. Wasn't sure if you were coming. How did you get out?"

"Told the teacher my mom died." I shrug, and hop on the hood with Cato. His jaw dropped, and he burst out laughing.

"Classic." I shrugged.

"So why did you want me to come out of class?" I break the silence.

"I got kicked out, and I was lonely." I rolled my eyes.

"You are making me a bad student. I'm gonna fail." I try to say seriously to him. He laughs, wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and kissing me on the cheek. I was surprised, lighting my cheeks up.

"Shut up." He smiles. I smile back.

"Shouldn't you be practicing football or something right now?" I ask him. It was Friday, the day of his game. Also after the game he was throwing a big party at his house. I didn't know what I was going to do for that yet.

"No, not yet." He laughs. He keeps twirling the rose in his hands.

"And what's that?" I ask. He turns to me.

"For you." He hands me it, and I raise my eyebrow. "I thought it was nice." He says. I laugh.

"Where did you get it?"

"When I was walking out of the teachers class, she had a big vase of them. So I took that one." I laugh, and place my hand to my heart.

"I'm touched," I say sarcastically. He just rolls his eyes.

"You are coming to my game tonight, right?" he asks, somewhat scared. I laugh.

"Yea sure." I laugh. He smiles, looking relieved. "I'll be right where I was the first day, in case you need to find me." I smile.

* * *

I was lost. This school was huge, and the bleachers were practically filled. I tried to spot a seat of the top, where I told Cato I would be, and luckily I found one.

After pushing past many annoying bitches with the school colors painted on their faces, which were red and black, I finally got to my seat. There weren't a lot of people up here, wanting to get as close to the game as possible. Weird.

The guys were just running out, all the cheerleaders lined up in a tunnel sort of thing for them. Most were blonde, with perfectly curled hair. I had showed up in my usual, ripped jeans, cropped top, and for the occasion, straightened my hair. And the combat boots, couldn't forget those.

The boys ran out, and I spotted Cato's number. 46. I smiled, he looked up in the stands, and found me. I smiled, and he returned it. one of the blonde bimbo cheerleaders looked up at me, and scowled. What the fuck was her problem?

I blew a kiss to Cato, making him shake his head in laughter, and the girl fume. After a few minutes, the coin toss, and the singing, the game finally started.

I have to admit, Cato was doing pretty good. He was mostly on the field, and when he wasn't, it was for water break or something. Whenever he could though, he would smile at me.

Around second quarter, and few girls approached me. Both blonde, short, and looking hesitant. I tried not to pay attention to them, but one spoke to me unfortunately.

"Hi," she said, trying to sound friendly.

"Hi," I said questioningly.

"You're the girl who's living with Cato right?" she asks. I turn my head to her.

"Yea, you could call it that." I tell her.

"Wow, you're so lucky." She fawns. This bitch better move before I smack the dumb out of her.

"Not really if you like living with the smell, and with a guy." I tell her.

"But isn't a perk to live with Cato? I mean he's so hot!" she gives out a little squeal.

"ok," I say, looking away.

"Delly stop being stupid." The other says. I look to her, we were kind of wearing the same type of clothes. Hers a lot more relaxed though. Her shirt did catch my eyes though. "Madge," she said, and I smiled. "And you're Katniss right?" I nodded my head.

"Avenged Sevenfold huh?" I asked her. She looked down at her shirt and then back at me.

"Yea, they're awesome." I nodded my head, showing off my Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt to her.

"Hah! I like you already!" she said. I laughed, and nodded my head, trying hard to ignore the looks I guess Delly was giving me.

"Yea I guess they're cool." She said.

"Shuddup. You've never even heard of them before." Delly blushes, getting caught in her lie, and sits back. Me and Madge talk for the most of the game, making fun of the cheerleaders, yelling, and discussing music.

I liked her, and was glad we talked. Usually I'm not friends with girls, but she seemed pretty cool. Except Delly, she was annoying.

I didn't even realize the game was over until everyone was cheering. I looked to middle field, seeing Cato and everyone else cheering. He looked up at me and smiled, just as the ice cooler got thrown on everyone. I laughed.

Although my laughter died down when I saw the blonde cheerleader run up to Cato, giving him a kiss. I looked away, feeling a twinge in my stomach.

Ouch.

I mean, me and Cato weren't an item or anything, but I did think we had something. I guess not. I walked down the stairs, saying goodbye to Madge, and shoved a few more people until I could finally breathe. I walked to the parking lot, and realized me and Cato drove here together.

Yippee.

I sat on the hood of his truck waiting for him since he had the keys. I was trapped in my own thoughts though.

All I could see was Cato kissing her.

Dammit.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

**Dont judge my storyline. I know what i'm doing. Enjoy**

* * *

I was pretty sure I could have walked home by the time Cato came out. By that time, there were only a few cars left in the parking lot, ones only belonging to a few other players and the janitor. I was pissed off as it was, and when Cato finally showed up he's lucky I didn't punch him in the face.

"Hey!" he calls out. I give him a weak smile. He runs up to me and walks in between my legs, grabbing my waist. "We won," he smiles. I nod my head.

"I know." He gives me a weird look.

"I looked up after the um game was over and you weren't there." He says, nervously.

"Oh I left so I could avoid the crowd." He lets out a breath and breathes. Hmm. So it was going to be the 'oh maybe if I dont say anything she wont know,' game. Well, two can play at that. I smile at him, kiss his cheek and hop off the truck.

"Well someone wants to go," he laughs, looking a lot more relieved then he was. I just smirk at him.

"Who knows? Anything can happen," I give him a devilish grin, concocting a plan.

* * *

I was, tipsy.

Just kidding, I was one more sip away from being about wasted.

I was dancing with some kid named Peter? I think that's what it was. I'm not sure.

But let me rewind for just a moment.

When we got to the house, we had about five minutes before everyone came stumbling in. I had managed to grab my fair share of vodka in my flask before it was sucked up.

Cato tried to keep by me most of the night, but I always managed to slip away. I was playing a game tonight, and it was called 'Let's test Cato's patience.'

So far, it wasn't good.

I continued the rest of the night like this. I eventually found Madge and her dumb friend Delly. We were screwing around for a little bit, me so often catching Cato's eyes. He was usually surrounded by the football players and things, some girls, which would only piss me off more causing me to up my game a little bit more.

So right now, we were about two hours into the party, I was piss drunk, and hanging off Peeta. I looked around to see if Cato was anywhere, and I caught his eye. And the blonde bitch was right next to him. Cato looked at me, trying to send a signal to me, but I just smirked. I grabbed Peter's face, and brang my lips really close to his.

"I'm having a good time," I whisper. The guy looked about ready to drop his pants. I smiled, letting out a little giggle. I heard glass drop from the kitchen, and knew the ball was about to drop. Just as our lips were about to meet, Peter was ripped away from me.

"What the fuck?" I hear Cato yell. I stumble back a little, smiling at Cato. Mission accomplished.

"I'm sorry, last I checked we weren't you know, dating or anything." Cato looks pissed, and Peter confused.

"No, but I did think we were more than just friends Katniss." He growls. I shrug.

"I was just having some fun with Peter, I don't see what the big deal is," I mumble.

"It's Peeta!" the dude yells. Oh! That's what it was.

Fuck off, I was close.

"Whoops," I mumble. I look to Cato, and he's still fuming. By this time we had mostly everyone's attention.

"Get out," Cato grits to Peeta. Peeta nods his head and books it. Poor little blonde boy, he was so innocent. I hope he doesn't get hurt. "And you! Why?" he yells at me.

"Well at least I didn't kiss someone tonight," I say angrily. "You did," Cato's eyes drop as he realizes I saw it.

Well I mean, really? Obviously I did.

"Oh I'm sorry. Was no one suppose to see that? Including me?" I ask innocently. I pull out my flask, downing the rest of the vodka, it burning down my throat. I drop it on the floor. "Bye," I tell him. I shoulder past him, and head upstairs to my room. A couple of people are up here, mostly kissing up against the wall. I make my way to my room, and thankfully no one is up here. I smile, and walk to the balcony. I'm still a little foggy, but the fresh air helps.

I hear my bedroom door slam open, and I know it's Cato. I take a deep breath, Keep calm.

"Katniss?" he asks, somewhat bitterly.

"You know? I thought we had something. I was starting to get feelings for you asshole. But at the game, I guess you have someone else." I finish weakly.

"Katniss," he whispers. "I'm sorry. She came up to me and-"

"Yea yea yea I've heard it all before," I mutter.

"Please, you gotta believe me."

"Say if I do," I tell him. I spin around, and gasp when he's right in front of me. I stand a little straighter, trying no to feel so small next to him. He walks closer. "I believe you, then I walk in next week and I find you fucking her. I know how these games go. Don't test me." I tell him. Smacking his hand away from me.

"You really think I would do that?" he asks. I shrug.

"I don't know anymore." Cato steps closer, bringing his hand to my cheek.

"Katniss I like you. A lot. More than I should. And I want to be with you. I'm not trying to sound cliché or anything, but you make me feel different. You make me feel like I care for once. And I want to be with you. Not her, not anyone else. You. Could you give me a shot? Please?" I look down, but his thumb brings my cheek back up.

"I- I guess." I laugh. "Just don't go running around having random girls go up to you and kiss you please." He laughs, running his thumb across my cheek.

"I wont, I promise." I smile, and he does too. He kisses me gently. We're leaned up against the balcony, him pushing up against me. Once again, the kisses become much more demanding, and hard. I walk him backwards, taking control. At the last minute, he spins me around, pushing me onto the bed. I crawl back, and he lays on top of me. The kissing continues.

His lips start attacking my neck, and collar bone, and involuntary moan coming from my mouth. I struggle with his shirt, but eventually get it over his neck, when I groan.

"Oh my god can this be anymore perfect?" he laughs, and kisses me again. My mind was getting fuzzy, my veins pumping with adrenaline.

I felt the faint feeling of my jeans being unbuttoned, and smiling.

Mission Accomplishe.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

**Enjoy! Tell me what you think about the end!(:**

**Mandy**

* * *

Headache from hell.

I wasn't sure where I was, why I had a headache, and why I was so warm.

I was liking the warm thing.

I cuddle deeper into the warm thing. I sighed in content. This was nice.

Until I heard a sound. From the other thing.

It was a person.

I freaked out a little bit when I realized I was skin on skin. I took a minute to realize I was covered in nothing but this stranger's leg, and sheets.

I slowly turned over, trying not to touch, well anything. But knowing me, I touched enough last night.

I wasn't sure if I was relieved or completely horrified that I was staring into Cato's face.

I screamed, causing Cato to let go of me. I jumped up, grasping onto the sheets, and Cato falling onto the floor.

"Oh my god," I whisper. I bring my hands to my head, my headache pounding. Cato lifts himself up and looks at me. He looks around and realizes our little situation. "What happened last night?" I ask.

"I couldn't tell you if I tried," Cato says.

"We didn't," I whisper. Cato looks up at me, and slowly nods his head.

"That I do remember," he says. I'm out of words.

Now let me explain something real fast.

I'm not a virgin, but I'm not a slut. Sure, I've had sex before, but that doesn't mean I'm a raging whore.

Clear? Good.

I look at Cato, and I can tell he's kind of sad that I don't remember.

"Was- was it good?' I ask. He laughs, and I feel my ego getting pushed down.

"Good? Are you kidding?" I wait for him to answer. "It was the best I'd ever had." My eyebrows shoot up on my head. He gives me a small smile. "Do you remember anything?" I look down.

"The last thing I remember, was. I guess dancing with that guy Peeta? Yea, and then next thing I know we're arguing in here, and then we're kissing," I laugh a little. "I'm getting little pieces in between." I tell him. "If that makes it any better," I laugh.

"Well that makes it a little better." He looks up at me. "You don't think.. I took advantage of you right?" I burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding? I've been wanting to do you for a while honestly," his cheeks go bright red. "I'm pretty sure my drunk self knew what I was doing last night." He laughs finally. He gets up, picks up some boxed shorts and pulls them on. Then he digs through is drawers and throws me an oversized t-shirt. I smile widely as I pull it on. It smells just like him.

"Oh god why do all guys smell good?' I laugh. I take a deep breath into the shirt and fall back onto the bed. I hear Cato laughing.

"You're such a goof ball." He laughs. I flip him off.

"Don't you dare judge me." I tell him. I sit back up.

"What are you still doing here?" he asks. I'm confused. "You should be in the damn kitchen making me breakfast women." I glare at him.

"No bitch. I make breakfast for myself." I get up and try to rn out of the bedroom, but Cato follows me, and grabs me by my waist, me laughing my head off. He throws me over his shoulder.

"Cato put me down!" I squeal. I tug on the shirt to cover my ass in case there are stragglers. But there are none. Only a passed out dude on the lawn, and trash fucking everywhere.

"Shit this is gonna suck to clean up," he mutters. There were cups everwhere, trash, and I'm sure some spare condoms and puke stains that would suck to get out.

"You clean, and I'll cook?" I ask smiling.

"Fuck that, both of those are your jobs." I punch Cato in the arm, and he grimaces.

"Holy shit calm down" I just laugh, and skip to the kitchen. Cato follows and sits down at the counter. "Keep skipping around and I might have to take you right here on the counter."

"Gross not on the breakfast please. I'm starving," Cato just shakes his head. We make conversation, mostly sexist jokes about how I'm in the kitchen, but I cook a nice breakfast. Eventually, we're both silent eating, and I remember something from last night.

We were laying in bed, me drawing circles on Cato's chest, and us both sweaty and well, naked. He was holding me close, stroking my hair. I remember him asking about my family, and I tell him everything, including how my dad died.

I feel myself tear up. I've never told anyone that. I just told the m if they had the balls to ask, that I didn't want to talk about it and it was an accident.

"Hey are you ok?" Cato asks me, interrupting my thoughts. I set my fork down, and run my hands across my face. I look down at my plate, my hands in my hair.

"Did I tell you how my dad died last night?" I whisper. I look up at Cato, he was in mid chew, his fork in his hand. He swallows, sets the fork down, and grabs one of my hands. He nods his head. I yank my hand out of Cato's like it's fire.

"Oh my god," I whisper. Catoo looks at me confused. Surely he knows what's wrong with me. How much I am a monster.

"Katniss calm down," he tells me. I back up away from him. I'm dangerous, he shouldn't be near me.

"What did I tell you?'" I ask in horror. Cato stops, and tries to grab my hand again, but I snap it away.

"Ok then," he mumbles. "You told me, you told me it was a house fire. That someone was cooking, and it caught on fire. And that's how he died. He couldn't get out in time." I widen my eyes. I didn't tell him the whole thing, the whole truth.

I could breathe again for now. I Sigh and launch myself into Cato's arms.

"Are you ok?" he asks. I nod my head.

"Fine," I whisper. I kiss him real quickly and smile.

So what if I didn't tell him the whole truth. What he didn't know wont hurt him.


	12. AN about delayed update

im so frustrated! i had writers block for like ever, and then right when i get an idea, my internet goes down! so yea super pissed! and i feel bad because i havent updated in weeks! im typing this super fast off mt phone. and i know, why dont i just update from my phone? well like its hard to on here since i have a droid. and i also feel like i iwe you guys a really good chaotwr.

im working on it, hopefully the internet will ne back on soon. thanks for sticking with me.

and sorry for getting any hopes up and spelling errors

love always

mandy


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 12

**Hello loves! So sorry for the delay. As I explained in my authors note previously, my internet was shut down. But ho ho! It is back on. I do apologize for the shortness, but I am leading things up for something much bigger to come along. Which will probably be next chapter. So yay. Also, I want to thank each and every one of you for your support on this story! 12 chapters in and I have 180 reviews and over 20K views! Um.. that's amazing. I love you guys so much. And thanks for all the support! Also today is my birthday and that is why I'm updating. Whoo! Love you guys! Review and lemme know hat you think and any predictions. :c**

**Love Mandy**

I've discovered that I sleep in Cato's room more than I sleep in mine. Such a tragic habit to form I guess. But I just cant help but not giving a fuck.

His bed is so much softer, and comfier, and warmer than mine.

Wait, I was talking about Cato. It's bed's actually harder than mine.

Haha, no more jokes. I swear I'm like an immature 12 year old who just discovered what the number 69 actually means.

But I refuse to cook for him if we didn't have sex the night before. Call me a whore, whatever. But I only cook if we have sex. Other than that, Cato will cook for me and he will like it.

So it was about the week after. Typical Saturday morning. Trash everywhere form big party thrown last night after the football team won against their rival school. Halfway through the art me and Cato disappeared and… and talked. There. And now here we are in the morning. I'm half asleep on the kitchen table, while Cato is bitching at me.

"Get your ass up women! I want breakfast." I raise my head and glare at him.

"You sir, can kindly fuck off." I tell him, while I continue to use my arm as a crappy pillow.

"But you always make breakfast the morning after." He whines.

"When I wasn't too shitfaced from the night before.." I mutter. "I have a huge headache, and honestly if I cooked anything, it would have my puke in it." I tell him. He shuts up.

"Well, I am super duper hungry. Can we go out to eat?" he asks.

"No,"

"But-"

"No,"

"Katniss I-"

"No," I repeat.

This goes on for about 10 minutes.

Eventually, Cato does go into the kitchen and makes his own breakfast. Once he's all happy and satisfied, I have managed to prop my self up to have a decent conversation with him.

"You know," he mumbles. "We have never been on an actual date."

"What a shame," I say, tossing my hand in the air.

"Let's go on a date tonight." He says happily. I death glare him.

"No," I tell him.

"Please. I really wanna take you out on a date. I don't want you to think that were just casual fuck buddies and you make me breakfast. I do care." He says, finishing off his breakfast."

"I don't think that," I mumble, picking at my finger nails. I actually was starting to think that. That that was all we were ever going to be. That it would never result in something more. Cato stands up and picks up his plates.

"Word of advice, don't ever lie. You suck at him." I hit my hands on the table and huff.

"I know." I watch Cato as he throws his shit in the sink, and walks back over to me. He rabs my hand, and pulls me up out of my seat.

"Honestly, I do have a lot of feelings for you. This isn't a game to me," he whispers. He kisses me softly and quickly. I smile at him. "So will you please go out on a date with me tonight?" he smiles all cheesy and I laugh.

"No," I laugh. He death glares me.

"Why the fuck not?" he asks.

"Because I much rather sit at home eating pizza and cuddle. You don't have to prove that you like me by taking me out on a date." I tell him.

"Yea well I really wanna take a pretty girl out on a date and show her off. So, we can save pizza and fucking-" I smack his arm. "-Cuddling, for tomorrow. But tonight we're going out on a date. And I will drag you out the door if I have to. It's your choice if you want to look presentable or not. You looking like a complete slob will not slow me down." He smiles, and kisses me on the cheek. "Cheer up love!" he says in a British accent, and walks away.

Well fuck.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 13

I knew Cato was serious about this whole date thing, so I did try and look a little nice. And by that I mean boots and a leather jacket. Nice enough right? Oh whatever, I wasn't a big fan of going out on dates, and since I wasn't trying to impress anyone, I would go with that.

When I walked downstairs I found a note on the kitchen counter after I did a quick sweep to see if Cato was near. The note read:

_Go outside. I'll be waiting for you when you're ready. Don't make me wait too long princess. I might drag you out myself._

I laughed, and slowly folded the note, tucking it away in my back pocket. I grabbed my phone and wallet and locked the door on the way out. Cato should have a key right?

When I walked outside, Cato was sitting on the hood of his truck twirling a rose in between his fingers. I smiled when he looked up and hopped off, stumbling a little. What a dork.

"Where did you get a rose?" I asked, still laughing. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close and giving me a quick kiss.

"I got it from the neighbors yard." I raised my eyebrow at him and he laughed. "Don't judge," he laughed. I just shook my head. He opened the door for me. I smiled, how gentlemen like.

The car ride there consisted on me and Cato constantly changing the channels. I wanted to listen to him, and him being the hothead he is, would not accpt it. and guess who won in the end?

Me of course. Duh.

When we finally got to where we were going, it was this nice little restaurant. We walked in, and I could tell that it was going to be a bad night. The host was of course a girl. Well lets just say she probably wet her pants right then and there.

"Hello." She smiled, obviously pulling the whole 'we can fuck in the back while your girls in the bathroom' look. Bitch. "Table for…?"

"Two." I spoke up. Crossing my arms. She looked at me and gave me a tense smile.

"Right this way," she looked me up and down, and smiled at Cato leading the way. When Cato went to grab my hand I pulled It back. He looked at me confused, but tried my best to ignore him. We sat down.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes," she touched Cato's arm and smiled. I glared at her, hoping she would get the message. Cato just nodded. When she walked away, I put my face in the menu. I wasn't about to put up with the shit. Especially when Cato didn't do anything about it.

"Katniss?" I look up from the menu.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Look I don't want to be rude. Don't take it out on me." I sigh, realizing he has a point.

"I know. It just… bugs me." I say, putting the menu down. I lost my appetite.

"Jealous?" I look down, picking at my nails. He grabs my hand.

"There is no reason to be jealous. You are the only one I'm looking at tonight." I look up and smile at him. He kisses my hand, looking directly in my eyes. When he wasn't looking, I looked behind him and caught the little host fuming, trying not to snap the menu. I smiled smugly to her, and then myself.

"Well what looks good to you?" I asked, still smiling

* * *

I was in class. I felt emotionally drained, and today was not my day. As I'm sure it wasn't any one else's day, as it was Monday. But today was really not. Prim had been having troubles at school, and told me Uncle Haymitch was fighting with Effie. And it was stressing her out. Iu felt like a terrible sister because I wanted to go up and save her, but I wasn't allowed to. Not by law. Yet. I had to wait 4 more months until May. Then I could become her legal guardian.

But I did want to go up and visit her. Really bad. The only thing that was holding me back was Cato. And I know, aren't I being a bitch? But Prim begged me to stay and not leave him. After hours of arguing which continued til 2 am this morning, I finally gave up. She won. I just worry about her. She's my little sister.

I just wish I didn't end up with a fucked up mom and could have kept my little sister next to me.

The bell finally rang, making me jump. I collected my things. This was one of the few classes me and Cato didn't have, so I began to walk where I usually expected him, but he wasn't there. I guess I was going t my next class by myself then.

Halfway there, I caught him. He was at his locker, with Glimmer.

Glimmer. That blonde bitch who kissed him at the football game.

That one. I glared, and moved to the side against some lockers. Some freshman came up to me and asked me to move. I told them to beat it before I ripped there underdeveloped balls off their body. Glimmer looked like she was trying to get Cato to talk to her.

Usually, I wouldn't have minded that. But its not like Cato was resisting. He was talking back like he was happy. Like genuinely. Glimmer started to smile smugly. Cato laughed, and the bade goodbye.

But not before a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

To say I was mad was an understatement. I was pissed. Mad . Livid. I managed to storm past Cato without him seeing me and marched to my next class. I took my usual seat, and sat there, tapping my foot. I was pissed. Cato walked in the room looking for me. When he saw me he looked confused.

Confused my ass you bastard, he knew exactly what he just did. Luckily, this was my last period. Unfortunately, Cato drove me here, so it looks like I was walking home. Cato sat in front of me, and tried to talk to me. I plugged in my headphones and paid closer attention to my phone.

I'm assuming he got pissed when I wasn't responding. He grabbed y head phones and ripped them out of my ear.

"What the fuck is your problem Katniss?" he says. I glare at him.

"Fuck off," I tell him. I snatch my headphones from him and storm out of the classroom, everyone with their heads turned to me. I started walking, and luckily Cato didn't follow me. I stormed out the front door, and began my walk home. It was quite a while away.

About when I got halfway there, a truck was driving behind me, and I knew it was Cato's. School had gotten out, and I figured he'd try and see where I was. I looked above me when I heard thundering. Great. It was going to start raining. Just my effing luck.

Cato drove up next to me, and drove slowly, matching my pace.

"Katniss what the fuck is wrong?" he yelled. I continued t walk, hands in my pocket. The first drop hit me, and I sighed. If my phone broke I was gonna be pissed. I shoved it in my backpack, and hoped it wouldn't get wet.

"Katniss!" Cato yelled. I continued to walk, and the rain started to fall harder, making my hair and clothes wet. "Just get in the car!" he said. I kept walking. I heard him slam on his breaks, and the door open. Cato put a hand on my shoulder and roughly turned me around. I glared at him. Cato's grip didn't let up, and he was starting to hurt me.

"Let go," I gritted through my teeth.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." I laughed. And shoved my shoulder away from him. I walked past him and opened the car door, throwing my bag in there. I walked back out in front of him.

"You wanna know what the fuck is wrong? Well I'll tell you. I saw. You think I'm so stupid don't you?" I yelled. Cato flexed his jaw, and clenched his teeth.

Busted Bitch.

"I'm not stupid! I know! So stop acting like I don't." Cato still glared at me.

"We're not dating I don't see what the big deal is." I laughed. And laughed and laughed.

"So when you told me you had feelings for me and took me out on a date that was all nothing? Funny I actually believed you." I laughed.

"So I lied." He said. I stared at him, shocked. It was taking everything in me not to cry. By this time, it was pouring, we were soaking wet, and screaming in the rain.

"I trusted you." I whispered. "So good for you! You fooled the new girl! Congrats!" Cato gritted his teeth. I started to walk away. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

I did not hesitate to punch that fucker in the mouth.

"Fuck you." I tell him. And I walk away with that.

* * *

**Well what the fuck just happened? Predictions for next chapter? Anyone? Anyone? Let me knoooow(:**

**Mandy**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 14

**Sorry that its such a delay. I've been havign a rough time. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter though. let me know what you think and any predictions. thanks guys.**

**Mandy**

* * *

When I got back to the house, I stormed up to my room as fast as I could. I was hoping that I got packed fast enough to where when Cato walked in I could walk right out. I shoved as much stuff as I could into my bag. I was pretty impressed that I got it all in there. I zipped the suitcase, and sighed.

I became aware that I was soaking wet from the rain, and tears were streaming down my face faster than my hair was dripped. I laughed sarcastically to myself and wiped my face. This is why I don't get attached. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid, but no matter what. I got hurt.

I heard cato's truck pull up into the drive way. I grabbed my shit and bolted downstairs. I threw open the door and walked to my truck. It was still pouring, and I got wet again. Jokes aside for now please. Cato looked at me, and walked over to my truck.

"Move," I said pathetically. My voice had to crack, and with the tears streaming down my face, I was in no position to look tough now. I crossed my arms across my chest. "Cato _move_," he sighed.

"I'm sorry Katinss. I didn't mean any of that."

"I don't want to hear I just want to go," I pushed past him, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me back around, and pinned me to the car.

"Just listen to me."

"No," I yelled.

"You don't have a choice." He pointed out. I was pinned ot the car, and I knew I was stuck.

Fuck.

"I didn't mean it. Any of it. I was just, I don't know. I was so frustrated, and I felt like you wouldn't even talk to me. And with Glimmer, god I'm so stupid. And I just ruined it. I ruined what we had. I had you. It, all. I had a chance to be with this amazing girl, and I blew it, for what? I don't even know. And I'm so sorry. I really am. And its no excuse. Not even close. I fucked up. Big time." He stopped, and looked down.

"Why did you do it?" I asked. "Why?" he looked up at me.

"I don't know, I guess. I'm scared. Scared of commitment. And I felt like I was getting really close to you. And that scares me. A lot." He laughs, and shakes his hair out, which doesn't do much because in seconds the rains already soaked it again. "With Glimmer, it was just a thing. Nothing more. At least for me. I had no feelings for her besides friends. As much as a dick move that sounds, its true. But with you, I don't know. I felt something."

"oh," I say.

"I'm not gonna say I love you as some last minute attempt for you not to drive away. But I do definitely feel something for you. Hell not just something, but a lot. I really do care about you. I was scared, and I'm an idiot, and I will I anything- anything, to fix this. I just don't know how to. I feel ilke such a dick because I blew it. I just need you to give me a second chance,"

"Cato I don't know if that's a good-"

"Katniss, I promise. Something like that will never happen again. I feel like the biggest asshole ever. And I probably am. But I'm so sorry." I run my hands over my face.

"I never let people in," I whisper. "Never. But for some reason, I let you slip in. and I trusted you. And I had, well have, feelings for you. Really deep ones, and you blew it away. And now, I'm so confused, and I don't know what to do." I look up at him. "I really don't." he sighs, and thinks for a minute.

"I'm not asking you to make a decision right now, but think about it. please. I know I fucked up, and I promise it wont happen again. Please trust me. I don't want this to end. I don't want to blow a perfect opportunity with a perfect girl. So please, don't get in your car and drive away. Please." I sigh.

And for some stupid reason, I nod my head and agree.

"I wont let you down. I'll do anything to make this better." He whispers.

"I hope you're right," I say. I had a feeling I could trust him, but also in the back of my head a little voice was reminding me the last time I trusted him he fucked me over.

But everyone deserves a second chance right? I know I've gotten my fair share. Cato went to go kiss me, but I turned my head, so he kissed my cheek. I sighed, and he pushed off the truck so I could stand up.

"Can I carry your bag inside?" he asked. I nodded my head, then walked over to his truck and got my shit. We ran inside to get out of the rain.

I really am fucking crazy.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 15

**For those of you who are still with me and odnt hate my guts, here is the chapter finally. i have had the biggest writers block and no motivation. i actually started the chpater a couple of weeks ago, but didn tfinish it. but this mornign i mentally yelled at myself to get my ass up and freaking write it already. so here it is. i am so sorry for the wait. the next cgaoter will be up by the end of next week. i promise**

**Mandy**

* * *

I tried to avoid Cato as much as I possibly could. I promised I wouldn't run off, but that didn't mean things were back to normal. I didn't go to his games anymore, and I didn't hangout with anymore. I was hurt. Because the person I put my walls down to, they take advantage of it.

Tonight was one of those nights where Cato hosted a party. Where was I? up in my room. And there was a slight possibility that I was high. But it didn't matter. No one came into my room anymore.

I was laying out in the balcony, watching the stars. Sometimes they moved weirdly, but I didn't mind. I was kind of liking this whole being alone type of thing. It was what I did most of the time, and probably how I would prefer to spend my time. I no longer needed human interaction. I could be that old lady living on the corner of the block with the curtains shut all day and people in town talking about whether she was dead or not, and I was ok with that.

But I heard knocking at my door. And I groaned, thinking it was my imagination. But whatever it was kept knocking. I figured if it was that important they would open the stupid door. Unless it was a couple trying to have sex in my room. Fuck that they could go hump somewhere else.

The person eventually stopped knocking, and entered my room. I didn't hear any weird noises, so I just continued to watch the stars. The person came out onto the balcony, and sat in a chair. I didn't even have to look to see who it was. Cato had a very distinct cologne that he wore.

We both just sat there for a couple of minutes. Not saying a word. He ended up pulling a flask out of his pants pocket and took a swig. I got up, and dug through a couple of drawers until I could find a joint. I lit it, inhaled, and passed it to him.

I had a feeling we were about to go into a very deep conversation, and it would help if we were both a little relaxed. He took it and handed me the flask. I smelled it before I drank. Vodka.

We sat there passing back the flask and joint until both were gone. At this point, everything was fuzzy and my ears were ringing. Cato didn't look to good either, but he was relaxed.

"I miss you." He said. I just blinked at him. I was sitting on my bed, he was still in the chair. "And I don't mean a little. I miss you a lot." I stayed quiet, not sure what I was suppose to say at this point.

And its not like I didn't miss him either. It was just that, the one person who I thought wasn't going to let me down and take advantage of me putting down my wall, did everything I was afraid of. And I was scared. I never give out second chances. Ever.

"I miss waking up to you by my side. I miss the feeling of your skin against mine. I miss having breakfast with you. And it's ridiculous, because we live in the same house, yet I feel like youre a stranger. And it sucks."

"What do you expect me to do? Forgive you? I let my wall down, and you took advantage. Now, I don't know what to do. to forgive you and just get over it? I don't know if I can do that."

A big wind gust came, and slammed the doors shut. I got up and walked to the balcony. Cato followed. The storm clouds started to move in, even though the stars had been out moments before. But was it moments? I looked at the clock. It had been an hour since Cato had walked into my room. I didn't realize how fast things were moving, while I was still stuck in slow motion from the mixture of vodka and weed.

Cato came up behind me, and put his hands on my waist, pulling me against him. My cheeks flushed, and my stomach dropped. I felt like such a girl. And I felt stupid.

He slowly started kissing my neck. His smell was now mixed with things I melt over. He continued to manipulate my neck, and why wasn't I stopping him? I couldn't even give you answer if I wanted to. His lips slowly reached my jaw line, and he was dangerously close to my lips.

"You deserve the best." He whispered. "You deserve to be with someone who will make you smile all the time. Someone who will love you unconditionally, and wont take advantage of you." I look down, because I know the story ends. The cliché ending where the guy let s her go and tells her that she belongs to him, she will come back. Always.

"But I don't want you to be with someone else. I want you. I do. The thought of someone doing what I'm doing to you right now, holding you in my arms, makes me angry," my breathing hitches right on cue s his hot break sends chills down my neck. Its hard for me not to melt into his arms right now and just give myself to him.

"I'm so sorry. And I want another chance. And I know you have every right not to give it to me, but if I didn't want another chance with you this bad, I wouldn't be here right now."

Thunder cracks in the sky. I try to look up, but I'm in such a tight grip right now, I couldn't move if I wanted. But I wasn't scared. I kind of liked it.

"And I swear, if I fuck up so bad again, you can leave me. And I wont chase you." I slowly turn around and look at him. He has a puzzled expression on his face.

"What if I like the chase?" I whisper. A small smirk comes to his face that matches mine. He slowly starts to attack my lips, the noise of the party and thunder slowly disappearing. The thunder rolls all night long.

Along with me and Cato's apologies.


End file.
